Percy Jackson and the Children of Nike
by JanuaryBlizzard2000
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase are in Paris on a date but when there date is ruined by a hell hound attack. They meet to children of Nike that need their help.
1. The children of Nike

**A/N this story takes place after Percy Jackson and the staff of Hermes when Percy and Annabeth are still is pairs. please read and review. ****Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

Annabeth pov

I wish I could keep this moment forever, on the perfect date with my perfect boyfriend in the city of light.

"What could be better" than this I said

"Well" Percy said pulling me in close "I have a couple ides"

He leaded down to kiss me.

But when his lips were about to touch mine we heard a scream.

He pulled back and looked arrowed, and then there was a boy shouting.

We started running in the direction of the shouting, Percy had already drawn riptide, and I drew my dagger.

We ran in to and ally and stopped dead, there was three hell hounds shrouding a girl lying on the ground.

"You take the one on the left I will take the one on the right" I tolled Percy.

"What about the third" one he said

"We will deal with it when we come to it".

We sprang in to battle

I took out my cap of invisibility and snuck behind the hell hound on the right, but it had sensed me and turned around and snapped its fangs at me

I swiped at its mussel and it howled in pain I slashed at it again and it exploded in to yellow powder.

I was Turing around to see if Percy was all right when the third hell hound jumped on me.

I had totally forgotten about it.

I tried to move the hand holding my dagger but on of the hell hounds paws was holding my wrist down.

"Percy" I yelled

The hell hound he had been fighting turned in to powder and he started running toured me.

He hell hound bared its teeth and growled.

I just fought the titan lord and now I am going to get my throat ripped out by a hell hound I thought.

A bronze blade sprouted out of the hell hounds neck and at the same time Percy grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me out from under the disintegrating Monster.

I picked myself up of the ground and dusted off my dress.

"Are you ok" Percy said looking me up and down?

"I'm fine" I told him.

I turned to the owner of the bronze sword he was leaning over the girl on the ground.

Percy and I knelt down next to him.

"Is she ok" I asked him.

"She's fine" he replied

"No she is not" Percy said "she's unconscious

"She is just faking" the boy said with a grin. I will show you.

He pulled his hand back to slap her.

Don't you dare the girl says siting up quickly.

I am Annabeth chase I said introducing myself to them.

I'm Rory becket said the girl, and this is my brother ray.

Percy Jackson said Percy nice to meet you

"That was fun" Rory said "don't you think."

"How is pretending to be unconscious with three hell hounds leaning over you fun" Percy asked her?

"I was pretending to be unconscious to give my brother time. "

I was studying them, "who is your godly parent" I asked

"We are both children Nike goddess of victory" ray replied.

"I was guessing Rory was a child of Athena" Percy said

"Why would you guess that" I asked?

"Look at her eyes" Percy replied

I leaned toured her so I could see her eyes, and they were a stormy gray very much like my own.

Your right I said

Who are your godly parents Rory asked me

Well I am a daughter of Athena

And Percy is a son of Poseidon I told her.

Can you breathe underwater Rory asked Percy?

Before he could answer we heard sirens come in our direction.

We should get out of her ray said

We're in an ally there is only on entrance I informed him

Just flow me Rory said poking her head out of the ally.

Come on she said over her shoulder it's all clear.

We all ran out of the ally and down the street wanting to get as far away from that ally as possible.

we slowed to a stop all out of breath

where should we go now Percy Panted?

We should go to the safe house and get you two cleaned up Rory said indicating my dirty dress.

That sounds like our best bet I said led the way.


	2. the safehouse

**sorry i have not updated in months but i am now. please read and review **

Annabeth POV

Rory and Ray took us to their safe house and I was surprised to see that it was a normal house, when Luke Thalia and I had made our safe houses we have always picked out of the way places.

you look surprised Rory said to me

why did you pick hear ? i asked when i was little my friends and i would pick hidden places for our safe houses.

well this house has been abounded for years ray replied and we always go in from the back.

* * *

After Percy and I got cleaned up we sat down at the table.

Has this been happening a lot? I asked Rory.

Off and on, she replied.

We keep killing them but they just keep coming back, said ray.

The next phase I said

What Rory asked

Nothing I said shaking my head

You are American Percy said to ray and Rory.

So are you Rory Replied?

But if your American, hoe did you get to Paris? Percy asked.

Our mom Said ray she sent us here to keep an eye on the monster population in Paris.

We need to get you to back two back to camp half-blood I told them.

Where is camp half-blood? Rory asked me

Long island New York I replied

**A/N yes i know it is short but i am a little stuck at the moment so if you have any ides about how they should get to camp and who they should meet when they get there, that would be grate. thanks. **


End file.
